Mimi
Mimi is the second Boss in Super Paper Mario. She is the shapeshifter in Count Bleck's army. She often changes into other characters such as Merlee, Merlon, Bowser, Peach,O'Chunks, Count Bleck, and the King Sammer. She can also transform into a giant robotic spider (and if you flip into 3-D in the battle to see gears, hinting she's a robot) which she calls her true form (She calls it that most likely due to that being her main fighting form). It is said she has a crush on Count Bleck. However, when you take the quiz for the real Merlee, you can ask who she likes. She says the man is in the room right now. Considering this, she could also have a crush on Mario. One of the best attack stratergies for her is to hide under your umbrella as peach and wait for mimi to get tired. This way she can't hurt you making it an easy battle. Suprisingly this works on her attack where she summons a wave of Rubees and you just bounce of the top of them. Peach is the obvious choice for this battle. According to Dimentio, her idea of a perfect world is a gem-filled pool surrounded with hunky lifeguards. Dimentio might know this because Mimi accuses him of having read her diary. You fight her three times. You face her as the Boss of Chapter 2-4. The battle takes place in a lady's bathroom in Merlee's basement. She starts the battle invincible, but Merlee's cheers break the invincibility. You face her a second time in 6-2, where she is in her normal girl form. She loses but reveals that she was just wasting your time. Peach does her final battle against her in 8-2. She is saved by Peach after it and she helps reform the Pure Hearts. Trivia * Mimi, along with Bonechill is one of the only two bosses in the game to change appearance during their fight (Mimi loses her legs, while Bonechill loses his scales). * Even if she does take the form of a Flipsider, her true form is the robotic spider. This is especially strange, due to her having real emotions (i.e. Love, anger, jealousy, etc.) * She is the only character in the game that changes what they wear. * As explained by Carson, Mimi might be a failed pixl creation or a failed experiment by a witch with shapeshifting potions. * Her birthday is May 5. * Her childhood nickname was the "Odd Porpoise". * She likes to watch reruns of Super Ultra Goomba Bros.. * Her favorite smell is Old Cheese. * When showering, she washes off the mildew. * Her favorite food is tangerines. * Her type of guy is present in the bathroom during the quiz. * Her favorite animal is a demon. * She is dating Fawful * Her best feature is her effervescent personality. * She is 33 Years Old Credit * Paper Mario Wiki Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who don't look evil Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Perverts Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Sexy Category:Immortals Category:Cute characters Category:Omniscient Category:Reality warper Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Honorable characters Category:In love Characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Good Darkness Category:Tragic Category:Fashion Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Tier 4